Am I Lost?
by tricia c
Summary: This is a gift for a friend of mine! What happens when Max is lost in his journey through Sinnoh? Cheekyshipping. Short one-shot.


O.K! Well, I wrote this drabble for a friend of mine on Sppf (Serebii forums) and, well, I decided to put it up here on FF! So, without further ado, here's your late birthday/early Christmas present, darklord18! =D

* * *

_**Am I Lost?**_

"UGH! I absolutely CANNOT believe I'm lost!"

Walking through the dense forest, Max held a map in one hand, and his PokeNav in the other. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, looking between the two items he held. He had already finished his journey in Hoenn while his older sister, May, traveled Johto, and his older brother figure, Ash, traveled Sinnoh with Brock and a girl named Dawn. Now, he decided to travel through Sinnoh, hoping to become Sinnoh Champ, and try harder to win this time around compared to his Hoenn Challenge...

BAM!

Max tore his gaze away from his items to find the source of the noise. Looking to his left, he noticed a small trace of smoke arise from the distance beyond the trees.

_'What was that?!' _he thought in a panic. He quickly sprinted to the direction of the smoke, dodging trees and roots along the way, getting his Pokéball out in case of oncoming danger. He stopped at a clearing, covering his nose and mouth from the dark haze surrounding him.

"Mothim, come out and use Gust to clear the air!" he commanded, throwing his Pokéball. A moth-like creature came out, and started flapping it's wings, picking up dust and air. Soon, the haze cleared, revealing a young girl—around Max's age—coughing and wheezing, holding her knocked-out Togetic. The girl had pink, bubble-gum hair, pink shorts, white stockings, and a yellow backpack.

"Hey, are you alright?" The girl opened her eyes to the source of the voice, only to find a boy with dark eyes looking at her with concern. She blushed.

"Y-yeah... Mira's alright..." she murmured. She wasn't used to being near boys, and he was no exception. She looked down at her limp Pokémon, her quiet, shy nature overcome with worry and fright. "M-Mira's Togetic! It used Explosion and now it's knocked out cold..."

Max was a little confused of her use of third-person speech, but shook it off when she spoke of her Pokémon. "Hey.. don't worry! I got a spare revive with me, since there probably isn't a PokéCenter around here for miles.." he told her, giving her a comforting look. He reached for his pack and pulled out a diamond-shaped pill and put it in Togetic's mouth. Mira looked up at him and gave him a thankful smile, causing him to turn a bit red and scratch the back of his head sheepishly. A small moan escaped the Pokémon's lips, capturing the trainers' attentions.

"Toge, Togetic!" the Pokémon chirped. Mira smiled widely at it and pulled it into a hug, happy that her Pokémon was in full health.

"Mira thanks... um..." she gave Max a questioning look, trailing off.

"Oh! Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. The name's Max!"—he held his hand to her, ready for a handshake—"You're Mira, I presume?"

"Mira is very happy to meet Max! And...y-yeah.. it is.. How'd Max know?" she replied, reluctantly accepting his handshake.

"Easy; you speak in third-person, so you say your name a lot," he laughed, releasing his grip and letting his hand fall to his side. Mothim, who was observing the whole scene, cried his name to introduce himself to the new girl. Mira beamed, happy to be making new friends on her journey.

"Oooh, a Mothim! Is he Max's?" Mira cooed while Mothim blushed, not used to the attention.

"Yep!"

"Does Max have other Pokémon with him?"

"Yep!"

"Is Max traveling in Sinnoh?"

"Yep!"

"Can Mira travel with Max?"

"Yep!"

…

"Wait, what?" Max looked at Mira in confusion. Mira was playing with her thumbs with her head tilted down, kicking the dirt softly. She glanced up at Max and looked back down, blushing harder.

"Mira asks.. if she can travel with Max in Sinnoh?" she said more clearly, but still quiet. Max registered her words in his mind. Travel... with.. him... His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Of course you can."

Mira looked up, seeing his smile, and smiled herself. She ran to Max and pulled him in a bone-crushing hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She squealed in his ear. Max was shocked, but hugged back quickly enough before she pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him past the trees into a town.

"Wh-wha?! Th-there was a town RIGHT HERE?!" Max was in disbelief. Before he had found Mira, he was... walking in the opposite direction! He probably would've gotten himself more lost than he needed if it weren't for his run-in with the girl.

Mira giggled, enjoying the company of her new traveling companion. Max looked at her, and joined in on the laughter.

At least they won't be traveling alone anymore.

* * *

Well, darklord, I hoped you liked this drabble. Happy (late) Birthday/Merry (early) Christmas! w


End file.
